The Right Place, Wrong Time
by Jordyn22
Summary: Finally neither of them hide their feelings from each other, they are finally happy together. But what would happen if Jay got called back to the Rangers. Ok the summary is bad but I promise this is good so plz read, its my first fanfic and I am very proud of it.


**So, I'm no writer guys so please don't judge! This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys like, plz suggest ideas to help me out if you want!**

It was about 12:00 and everybody had gone home except for Erin and Jay. They were finishing up the paperwork for a big case they just closed. All together it was a pretty good day. Jay kept stealing glances over at Erin thinking she wouldn't notice but she did.

"Why don't you take a pic, it'll last longer!" Erin exclaimed.

"I don't think voight would approve of me just randomly taking pictures of you." Jay said back.

"It's not like he goes through your phone, somethings are meant to be a secret….Jay!" she soon regretted what she said.

"And what would those things be?" Jay asked curiously.

"Nothing" she said quickly back. "I'm all done hear so I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Ja... i mean Halstead!" as she walked out the door. Leaving Jay wondering what just happened. He loves the flirtatious banter between them but lately she has stopped it before it has even started. He wondered to himself if he had done something wrong.

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

THE NEXT MORNING

Erin and Jay were normally the first to arrive to work other than Voight most days. Today they were called in early to go over a case where a husband and wife were murdered the night before. Everyone was already sitting at their desk when voight called everyone in.

"Ok, so late last night Daniela Pride and Mark Pride were murdered with their throats slit and hands tied behind their backs." Voight started off.

"We believe their murders are connected to the murders of Zach Dane and Mellie Dane who were murdered the same way two months ago as well as Tim Brown and Diana Brown of last month." Antonio said

"So how does this connect to our unit?" Halstead questioned

"Mr. and Mrs. Pride were close friends with the police commissioner and he said this case was our top priority." Voight replied. "I want Halstead and Lindsey to question witnesses. Olinski and ruzek going over the files of the other murders, Atwater and Dawson and I are going to have a little talk with the Commissioner."

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

After they were done questioning all the witnesses Erin and Jay got in the car to head back to the precinct. There was awkwardness in the air when Erin started the car and Jay new something was up.

"Hey do you want to come over to my place tonight to watch the Blackhawks game, I'll even buy the beer and pizza?" he asked

"No I can't, Kelly is coming over tonight." She replied quietly.

"Of course he is" jay replied in a grumbled tone

"What is that supposed to mean?" Erin asked

"It means that I don't understand what you see in him Erin, he isn't good enough for you. I thought you made a good choice when you broke up with him before, but then you let him right back in after he cheated on you Erin…. He cheated on you! Er…."he was cut off by Erin before he could finish.

"My relationships don't involve you Jay!" she was started to get mad but he was already at that point.

"It does involve me when you come over to my apartment at three in the morning bawling your eyes out. I couldn't bear to see you hurting like that Erin. I just don't want it to happen again." His eyes started to glaze.

"Well don't worry anymore, I'll be damned if I ever come over to your apartment again Jay!" she said with tears in her eyes as she got out of the car when they she pulled up to the district with Jay just sitting there in silence.

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

Erin was tired and she just wanted to take a warm shower and go to sleep. She felt bad about lying to Jay earlier saying that Kelly was coming over when the truth is she asked Kelly not to come over that night. She just wanted time to think to herself.

When she got out of the she had eleven missed calls from Jay? She figured it was just him asking if she was sure that she didn't want to come over so she ignored it. That's when she heard the knock on the door and opened it to see that it was Jay.

"When I said that I didn't want to come over to your apartment tonight, I thought it also implied that I don't want you over at my apartment either." She said with more anger than she meant.

"Wow, is this why you've been acting like this for the past couple of weeks, because I've been coming over so much? I just thought it was normal since we've been doing that ever since we started as I making Kelly jealous? He replied in a sarcastic yet worrisome tone.

"No Jay you aren't, he doesn't even… you know what that doesn't matter." She said back

"I came over to…." He said before he was cut off"

"He doesn't even ask me how my day was!" she said as she tried to hold back tears "Yet, he wants to go apartment shopping together next weekend?" this time she was crying

"Well I'm sorry he doesn't ask you that because then you don't get to tell him about how you have an amazing partner that you kick ass with." He said in a joking tone as he tried to give her a hug to make her stop crying.

"Don't, I just can't do this." Erin said with eyes filled with tears

"Do what?" Jay asked

"Us, Jay. I can't keep caring for someone that I'm not allowed to! I can't have a boyfriend but every time i'm with him the only person I think about is you. I can't go to a bar and see another girl touching you and want to be that girl! I can't stop thinking about you Jay! Because I love you! And….." she was interrupted by Jay pushing her up against a wall and started kissing her. Their lips moved in sync as he walked her into her own apartment and kicked the door closed behind him. They kissed for what seemed like eternity until they came up for air.

"I love you too Erin" he said as he wiped one of her tears away.

She couldn't help but smile as she lead him to the bedroom.

CPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPDCPD

Jay woke up to see the one person he has dreamed of being with since he first laid eyes on her, right next to him laying her head on his chest, he was the happiest person in the world but he couldn't enjoy it because all he could think about is the reason why he came over last night, to talk to her about the letter he received.

_Jay just walked his apartments lobby to pick up his mail; he was still trying to rap his mind over what is wrong with her and how he just wants to tell her how he really feels. That's when he sees the stamp on one of his envelopes; it was the Rangers stamp which could mean only one thing. His head started to get cloudy and all he felt was anger, his life was finally right, he had a family, a job, and he no longer thought about his previous time in Afghanistan and watching his brothers in arms die or how his base was attacked and he was the only survivor, hell not even Erin knew that story. _

_When he got into his apartment he just left the envelope on the table and got a beer. He didn't want to open it, he felt by not opening it, it meant that he didn't have to go, he could stay here. But 2 beers later he opened it. His heart dropped as he read. He was going back for ten months and there is nothing he could do about it. _

_The only thought that came into his mind was Erin, so he called her. He knew this was something he had to do in person so he grabbed his keys and the letter, then left._

He just kept replaying the night before in his head and that he only had two more days to enjoy it. He reluctantly fell back asleep.

**Thanks for reading. I know it's a short start but I have a really good plan for this story and I hope you all enjoy.**

**-JP**


End file.
